A picture can speak a thousand words
by Samerys707
Summary: AU Asami lets his fists do the talking and regret soon takes over.
1. Chapter 1

Akihito backed away into the wall. His hands fell to his side as Asami's intense gaze bore right into his.

"Asa-"

"Don't!" Asami snarled, raising his hand to quite his lover.

Akihito shook his head furiously before making a run for it. He had to leave right now before the Yakuza really laid into him. He would not get blamed for something he did NOT do or have any control over. Asami just came in at the wrong time.

A hand grabbed him harshly and he found himself thrown onto the floor. Akihito looked up and trembled at the look Asami was sending him. The cold, icy glare his lover confronted him with was making him want to hurl.

Akihito frowned before looking away. Asami clenched his fists angrily. The boy wasn't even looking at him. The fucking nerve of the brat.

He stomped forward and yanked Akihito by his shirt. Asami narrowed his eyes, his anger exploding.

"You. Betrayed. Me," Asami growled and before Akihito could blink, he was nursing a bleeding lip and lying on the floor.

Akihito immediately looked up at his lover as his fingers trailed his lips and then winced. Tears sprung to his eyes as Akihito shuffled back away from his lover.

Asami stood frozen, his hand still in mid-air as his eyes fell on the trembling form of his lover. His face morphed into a frown as he felt a tight clench in his chest. His guilt eating away at him as Akihito cowered away from him, clearly frightened.

The Yakuza exhaled a deep breath "Akihito…"

Akihito licked his swollen lip, feeling the blood as it dripped into his mouth. He looked down, his whole body shaking from the unexpected force that sent him reeling to the floor.

"You. Hit. Me," Akihito whispered in disbelief.

The words finally sunk in and Akihito finally looked up. His eyes filled with anger and hate as he spoke.

"YOU HIT ME," Akihito yelled as he finally understood the depth of the words and how they fit impeccably with Asami's actions.

Akihito shakily stood up and glared at Asami who could only stare motionless. He didn't have an excuse for what he did, only that Akihito has betrayed him.

"You should have let me explain, but now I have no reason to. You just showed me that YOU are a cold-hearted bastard that only ever cares about his Yakuza image," Akihito sneered coldly as he walked past his lover and to the door.

Asami placed his hand against the door, stopping Akihito from walking out of his life. He should say sorry, make it up to him, but instead, his next words betrayed all hope of that.

"You betrayed me," Asami accused for the second time.

Akihito blinked, his ears were surely deceiving him. Surely, he was owed an apology or at least something, and not being accused over and over again. _Fuck_ he cussed.

"NO!" Akihito growled as his eyes locked with Asami's.

Asami's eyes widened at the sincerity in his lover's eyes. The boy was telling the truth, but as he was about to speak, Akihito beat him to it.

"Finally, you see the truth!" Akihito mocked with a heartless laugh. "Too bad. It's too fucking late!" the boy sneered.

Asami blinked, feeling an unexpected lump in his throat. Akihito glared in his direction and Asami unconsciously let his arm fall away, allowing Akihito his chance to escape.

SHIT!

The yakuza reeled in shock at his actions. _'What have I done?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito silently stumbled out of Club Draceana with an ache in his chest. Asami had hurt him in more ways than one.

As he reached the exit, Kuroda stood there with a guilty expression. His eyes were cold, but they held a little ounce of regret. Not that Akihito gave a flying fuck.

Kuroda eyes widened slightly as he caught the slight wince in the boy's movement. It seemed as though he was limping and the boy didn't even know it. As Kuroda's eyes moved upwards, he winced at the sight before him. The boy was gracing a bleeding lip, which would only be caused through a back hand or a punch.

But surely, Asami wasn't the cause of that. Even he wouldn't stoop that low. Yet it appeared that Kuroda had made the wrong assumption.

Akihito ceased in mid step as he narrowed his eyes at Kuroda. "What the HELL are you staring at?" he growled angrily before pushing past him and stepping out into the open streets.

Kuroda cursed, feeling so low of himself. He may have made things worse than usual. His plan was to set Akihito up in an act of betrayal. If Asami caught the boy in a compromising position, he would do the right thing and get rid of him. Kuroda knew Asami would not act kindly to betrayal and would retaliate in return. Lately, the Yakuza was lacking in his usual business, and Kuroda only wanted to make sure he had his priorities straight. After all, he told himself, he was doing all of this for Asami. But now he wasn't so sure whether it was jealousy or protectiveness. After all, Asami was like a brother to him. With Akihito in the picture, they were growing apart.

The lawyer shook his head, determined to see Asami and survey the damage. Hopefully, the yakuza wouldn't be too angry. Then another thought hit him _'I wonder what he has done with Sakazaki. Shit! What if he blabs and then all hell will break loose?'_

Kuroda picked up his pace, determined to explain himself before the yakuza shot him in the head. As he reached the office, he could hear hushed whispers. Footsteps were heard and the lawyer braced himself for the onslaught, except it never came.

The door opened and Asami glared at Kuroda, his expression ice-cold, "Get the fuck in."

Kuroda hesitated and his eyes widened at the bloody state of Sakazaki. In a flash, Asami gripped him and slammed him against the wall.

The yakuza chuckled darkly as Kuroda's eyes stayed fixated on Sakazaki's still form. "Don't worry about him, my friend. Worry, about yourself," he sneered.

Kuroda gulped, feeling exceptionally alarmed of the dark side which was Asami. "Look Asami. I c-can e-explain…" he stuttered.

Asami gripped his cheeks, squeezing them in his hand as his eyes darkened gravely, "You made a colossal mistake."

Kuroda's eyes widened hugely as he tried to free himself from the yakuza's grip. _I'm so dead_ he thought.

"Do you know what I've done? Have you any idea what your actions ignited in me? Akihito was my salvation and you just fucking condemned me!" Asami growled darkly.

Asami reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his gun. "I should, blow your fucking brains out," he threatened as he trailed his gun towards Kuroda's head. The lawyer trembled in fear, his heart beating erratically.

"A-Asami p-please," Kuroda begged as tears sprung in his eyes.

Asami loosened his grip, suddenly realizing what he was about to do. He stepped back, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"I hit him. I fucking raised my hand and hurt him," Asami growled, angry with himself as he filled a glass of vodka.

The yakuza looked up, his eyes filled with a broken, turbulent emotion. His usual mask having fallen if only for a few seconds "And now I've broken him. Cheers!" Asami laughed humorously as he chugged his drink, in one go.


	3. Chapter 3

Akihito stopped walking and winced, a sharp stinging pain ran through his leg. The boy sighed, having realized he might have pulled a muscle when he was roughly thrown to the floor by his lover.

He stopped outside a club. All Akihito could think about was to get drunk and forget about the past few minutes. He would drown away the pain Asami caused as though it never really happened.

Akihito limped inside the club. He could feel eyes on him, but he really wasn't in the mood. His thoughts ventured towards Asami again. How low must Asami think of me? To think I would cheat on him with Sakazaki of all people! The whole prospect was sickening. But the worst out of all of this was Asami raising his hand and lashing out at him. Akihito spat bitterly.

Akihito could feel tears spring to his eyes. He thought Asami cared for him, but that thought was destroyed today. In truth, the yakuza didn't give a shit about him. He just wanted to belittle him and use him as nothing but a sex toy. Akihito suddenly felt so sick at the idea that Asami had only been using him.

The boy couldn't deny the hurt in Asami's eyes when he thought Akihito and Sakazaki were sleeping together. Especially when he saw the kiss which, in truth, Akihito had no control over. But how does one explain that to an almighty yakuza? That it was a set up, and whoever was behind it wanted Asami to interrupt at that moment.

Akihito shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. He walked to the bar and sat on the stool. The bar keeper stared at him most appreciatively, but all Akihito wanted was a drink.

"Vodka," Akihito ordered.

The bar keeper moved closer to Akihito. "ID first, gorgeous," he winked.

Akihito scoffed, chuckling slightly. He put his hand in his pocket and rummaged through his wallet as he looked for his ID. He smiled happily and handed it over to the bar keeper.

The bar keeper laughed, "Cute picture."

Akihito grimaced, slightly annoyed. "Make it a double," he growled.

The bar keeper went back to the drinks as he grabbed a glass to pour some vodka, making it a double. He placed the drink on the bar and paused when he caught sight of Akihito's swollen lip.

The bar keeper tilted Akihito's chin and rubbed his lip, causing the boy to wince. Akihito pushed away from the bar keeper, angry and annoyed.

"I only asked for a drink, not to be sexually harassed," Akihito growled before moving away and sitting at a table. Alone. He didn't want to draw any unwanted attention or get harassed from perverts.

Akihito chugged his drink before ordering one after the other. He avoided the earlier bar keeper and went to the other one.

~o0o~

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" a voice called through the phone

"Kirishima-sama, it's Hachi speaking. I'm at club Asito and Takaba Akihito is here. He's very drunk sir. I can't reach Asami-sama. What are your orders?" explained Hachi.

Kirishima frowned, slightly worried. Asami had ordered him to leave, so he could deal with Akihito alone. Asami was more than enraged when he saw Akihito getting all hot and bothered with Sakazaki. Still, the yakuza controlled his emotions until the lovers were alone. And the bodyguard had not heard anything since that fateful hour ago. Neither from Asami or Takaba. He knew it couldn't be good and that it would affect Asami greatly.

Kirishima took a deep breath _'at least Takaba's still alive'_. He thought for a moment before thinking of any orders. If Akihito had left, then where exactly was Asami-sama? With a huge sigh, he ordered Hachi to keep an eye out on Akihito before calling his boss.

~o0o~

Kuroda sighed heavily, hating the state of Asami who suddenly became a cold and deranged man. Maybe Akihito was his salvation, his light, or a way for him to understand himself.

He watched as Asami chugged down drink after drink, not caring about his state. The yakuza had openly admitted to hitting Akihito. The boy obviously meant something to Asami, or he wouldn't have reacted like this.

"Asa-"

Asami looked up, his cold eyes filled with pure rage. "Don't bother. Get out before I do something I won't regret," he threatened.

Kuroda stood motionless, his eyes widened before he scampered out of the office with a very guilty expression. He paused at the doorway, his eyes trailing Sakazaki's still and unmoving form.

"He'll live," Asami growled, his eyes burning with fury.

Kuroda stepped back before literally running out of the club. On his way out, he bumped into Suoh and Kirishima. The bodyguards looked down on him, but he didn't care. Instead, he ignored them and continued on his way.

~o0o~

Kirishima and Suoh entered the office, their eyes wide as they took in the scene. A bloody and motionless Sakazaki lay on the floor covered in blood. Asami sat at the desk, drinking away.

"Asami- sama," called Kirishima anxiously.

Asami looked up, his eyes motionless as he continued to sip at his drink. He closed his eyes and rested his head as thoughts of Akihito filled his mind. The boy hadn't even cheated him, but Asami had accused the other continuously. He felt his chest ache again at the loss of his fiery lover. He frowned, angry with himself for being the one to burn out the fire in those eyes. He had broken his kitten and somehow felt the full brunt of his inexcusable actions.

The yakuza smiled, feeling a stab at his chest, knowing Akihito had walked out of his life because of him. Since he had broken his kitten beyond healing. Whether he healed Akihito or not, the emotional pain would always remain. He felt sick with himself for even thinking of raising his hand against the boy, someone he would give up his life for. For the boy who alleviated his days, kept him going, and warmed his heart.

Asami sighed heavily, feeling a sharp ache in his chest. He felt his body sweat as a sharp pain ran through his left arm. His breathing labored and chest tightened. The yakuza's head fell forward; and before he knew it, he was gasping for breath.

Suoh and Kirishima noticed the change in their boss and ran to his side, "Asami-sama."

Kirishima noticed what was going and only had one choice. He grabbed his phone and dialed quickly in desperation.

"911," answered the operator.

"Ambulance. NOW!" Kirishima yelled frantically.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirishima ended the call after the operator took all the details. His eyes fell on Asami who was still pale and breathing heavily.

His boss was having a heart attack.

Suoh remained with Asami as Kirishima called reinforcements to take care of Sakazaki. For now, they would dump him at the hospital anonymously. The man was still alive, much to Kirishima's surprise. The bodyguard was sure Asami would kill him and dump him in Tokyo bay.

It wouldn't look good if the ambulance arrived at a blood wrenching scene. Minutes later, the ambulance crew arrived and immediately started to check Asami's vitals. He was getting weaker by the second.

The paramedics revealed an oxygen tank to support Asami's labored breathing. They checked his blood pressure. Their eye brows rose after checking Asami's blood pressure. It was literally sky-high. They checked his chest and sure enough, the results were one of concern.

"We need to take him to the hospital for some tests and an x-ray," the paramedics informed as they helped Asami into the waiting ambulance.

Asami took a large gulp of breath through the oxygen tank before pulling the mask from his mouth to speak. He looked at Suoh and Kirishima before speaking directly. "Do NOT inform Akihito of my condition," he ordered.

Suoh and Kirishima nodded, but knew they would not follow this specific order. If Asami needed anyone at this moment, it would be Akihito. The boy would help him through this painful time, even if Asami didn't want him to. Still, the bodyguards nodded as they both thought differently. It wasn't like they were lying to Asami. They were only choosing a different approach.

As the ambulance drove off, Suoh followed in the limousine. Kirishima flipped open his phone before dialing Hachi.

"Hello?"

"Hachi, it's Kirishima. Is Akihito still in club Asito?" he asked.

"Yes. What are your orders?"

"Subdue him until I arrive," Kirishima ordered.

"Yes, sir," Hachi agreed as they both hung up.

 **~o0o~**

Akihito grabbed the glass tightly as his vision started to swarm _'damn, drank too much'_. He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. As he was about to drift into a drunken slumber, a loud boisterous voice caught his attention.

"Hey guyyys. Listen upp. Ya never guesss whaaat. I've just seen a yakuza get into an ambulance. Maan it was sick. Then a black limousine followed after. Ha ha ha even the powerful *hic* yakuza's are NOT *hic* that powerful," the drunken man laughed.

Akihito's ears perked up and he suddenly felt sober. Ambulance? Black limousine? Yakuza? All of Akihito's senses were warning him of a set-up or a sickening joke. But that thought soon died down and he inwardly froze. His heart beat erratically as thoughts of losing Asami stabbed at his heart.

All the pieces fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. It had to be Asami. The black limousine and plus, there wasn't another yakuza around here. Asami controlled Japan. It had to be him.

Akihito stopped panicking when an ugly truth hit him. The bastard fucking HIT me. Why should I care what happens to him? He obviously didn't care about me, so why should I care if he lives or dies?

Because you care about him, a voice argued with him.

I cared for him. That was true until he lashed out and hurt me. The man whom I trusted with my life blatantly lashed out in an attempt to end my fucking life. All over a stupid misunderstanding.

Perverted bastard.

"Akihito?" a concerned voice called.

Akihito looked up to see Kirishima staring at him in concern. The other man's eyes widened at his swollen lip and the bodyguard was suddenly too up in his face.

"What happened to you Akihito?" the bodyguard asked.

Akihito scowled, "Your boss happened." He sneered angrily.

Kirishima frowned, surprised at this statement _'Asami hit him'_. No wonder the whole perception affected Asami so deeply. The yakuza was regretting what he did and stressed over it.

"Asami-sama is at the hospital," Kirishima informed, desperate to heal the rift between the unruly lovers. A cold and ruthless Asami wasn't good for anyone. Neither was a weak and dying one.

Akihito ceased his next statement as he listened attentively. So Asami was at the hospital? Somehow hearing it out loud made it more real and frightening.

"What happened?" he whispered hollowly.

Kirishima sighed heavily, "He had a heart attack."

Akihito froze, his throat constricted as he took large gulps of air to calm himself. His hands started to shake as he stood up and stumbled towards Kirishima.

"Take me to him," he shouted frantically.

Kirishima frowned, "Calm down Akihito."

Akihito took a deep breath, breathing in and out. "I am calm. Take. Me. To. Him," the boy growled.

Kirishima nodded and gestured for Akihito to follow him. He closed the door as Akihito sat inside the BMW. The bodyguard sat in the driver's seat before driving off to the hospital.

 **~o0o~**

Asami lied down on the bed as he rested his head. The machines beeped in the background, monitoring his progress and health.

He sighed heavily, somewhat happy that he'd been saved in the midst of his heart attack. And glad that Kirishima immediately rang for an ambulance, thus saving his life. According to the paramedics, had they gotten the call any later, he would have been a dead man.

The doctor who left after revealing his prognosis warned him about his stress levels. His blood pressure being sky high was actually the reason he was cooped up in a hospital bed. Give another two hours and after pulling some strings, Asami would be sitting in his penthouse, nursing a bottle of scotch.

Asami knew the reason for the sudden stress levels was because of Takaba Akihito, the brat who wormed his way in his life. Who had also walked out of it not long ago. The thought of Akihito hating him pained Asami quite a lot. The ache in his chest only grew and Asami finally understood why.

Because you love him, a voice argued inside his head.

Asami knew better than to agree with the voice inside his head, so he opted for another reason why his heart ached so much. _Maybe because he hates me, which pains me more than a bullet wound. Because the mere thought of him with someone else burns my heart, thus unleashing a ruthless beast from within me._

 _Or maybe because I need him, want him, desire him, and l-love him._

With the memory of Akihito snuggled close to him and thoughts of their time together, Asami finally drifted off to a well needed slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading :)**

 **This story was betaed by the lovely existinnon who willingly offered her help.**

 **Here is the final chapter. I don't own the Finder series.**

* * *

When the BMW finally stopped outside the hospital, Akihito was a bundle of nerves. He was scared and nervous, thinking about Asami's condition and what to say to the man that hurt him so much.

As Kirishima walked inside, Akihito silently followed and they both ceased mid-step when they saw Suoh. The bodyguard was quite tense, but relaxed when he saw them both.

Akihito walked to Suoh. "Is he okay?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes.

Suoh paused, slightly confused by the state the boy was in. Better yet, why was he gracing such a swollen lip? His gaze trailed back to Kirishima who only shook his head, silently saying 'don't ask'.

Suoh turned to face Akihito. "He's okay. The doctor already saw him. Asami-sama is resting," he informed.

Akihito nodded. "Which room is he in?"

Suoh cleared his throat, "He's not allowed any visi…-"

"I don't care. Which. Room. Is. He. In?" Akihito glared furiously.

Suoh and Kirishima exchanged a glance. "He's in room one."

Akihito didn't wait any longer as he dashed to room one. When he found it, he froze outside the door, unable to move.

The boy breathed deeply, bracing himself before turning the handle and stepping inside. His breath was caught in his throat as his eyes fell on his lover, who was sleeping deeply in the comfort of the hospital bed. The machines continued to beep. Needles and wires stuck out from Asami's hands and the older man's face remained paler than usual.

Akihito stepped forward, tears rolling down his cheek as his heart ached painfully. His eyes trailed the fall and rise of his lover's chest. The boy wiped at his tears, cursing this vulnerable and stupid moment.

His hand reached for Asami. All he could think about was feeling the other man's warmth and seeing those golden orbs burn brighter.

The yakuza groaned in his sleep as thoughts of Akihito ache his heart. _Even in my dreams Akihito haunts me._

"Akihito….d-don't g-go," Asami unconsciously whispered.

Akihito froze, denial building up inside his head. Did my ears deceive me? He was confused and blinked. He was slightly muddled, but decided to test his theory.

"A-Asami," Akihito squeaked hopefully.

Asami's eyes opened in a flash. There it was, Akihito's voice, surely he was dreaming. He held his breath and slowly lifted his head.

He held back a gasp, but stared wide-eyed. It wasn't a dream. Akihito was standing there, his whole form trembling as tears rolled down his cheek. The boy was a fragile mess.

Akihito's eyes widened before he ran to Asami's side, engulfing him in a tight hug. Asami froze, unable to get his hopes up. He frowned when Akihito tensed and wrapped his arms around his lover tightly before thinking about it any further.

Asami buried his head in the crook of Akihito's neck, just feeling his warmth. After all, it seemed like a dream to the yakuza. He inhaled and the other's sweet scent only made it more real. Akihito cried in relief as sobs shook from his body. He exhaled Asami's scent and buried himself deeper, wanting to fit himself perfectly with the yakuza's muscled and toned body.

 **~o0o~**

Silence dragged on in the quiet hospital room as Asami and Akihito remained in an embrace. The yakuza cleared his throat, hastily pulling away from the boy who captured his heart. Not that Asami was willing to admit it.

"Akihito, what are you doing here?" Asami questioned in a hoarse voice.

Akihito stepped back and started to pace the room. He stopped and then looked at Asami before continuing his pacing.

The yakuza remained confused, still waiting for a comprehensible answer.

"I don't know... " Akihito finally answered, his face a mix of confusion.

"I shouldn't have come…" Akihito said before heading for the door.

Asami froze and then suddenly panicked. The yakuza was ready to blame the after effects of the medication he had taken. But then realized that he didn't want this boy to walk out of his life. It just wouldn't be the same.

"Akihito, wait," Asami pleaded.

Akihito paused before turning around to face the man he desperately wanted to love, but the same man had hurt him.

"I shouldn't have hit you. I…I am sorry." Asami breathed as he locked eyes with his lover.

Akihito chose not to crumble at the sincerity of Asami's words, which meant more to him than he could express.

"You're sorry?" Akihito repeated in disbelief.

Asami narrowed his eyes, "Do not mock me, Akihito. Just because I apologized didn't make it hard to believe."

Akihito folded his arms. "I'm sorry, Asami, but when a yakuza apologizes, it's like the end of the world," he chuckles humorlessly.

"Why are you apologizing? It doesn't change anything between us. I trusted you and you betrayed that trust when you laid a hand on me," Akihito growled angrily.

Asami clenched his fists, "I trusted you too, Akihito. Do you think that I let my previous lovers get away with half the things you do? So when I caught you with that low life, I felt betrayed."

Akihito's eyes widened and sudden warmth enveloped his chest. He stepped forward and away from the door.

"I didn't kiss him back. It was a set up. I did nothing," Akihito argued as a lone tear escaped from his eye.

Asami sighed heavily, "I know."

The yakuza looked down in shame. Akihito shook his head before walking towards his lover. The boy crawled onto the bed and straddled his lover.

Akihito tilted Asami's chin, making the man look his way. "Do you want me to stay in your life or walk out of it?" he asked in a serious tone.

Asami suddenly felt numb and couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and speak. Instead, he moved his hand to caress his lover's cheek. Akihito watched Asami, mesmerized at the gentlest touches he was receiving from his ruthless lover.

The yakuza leaned in and pressed his lips against his lover's most heatedly. The kiss was very possessive, demanding, and enthralling. Somehow, this was more than an answer for Akihito.

Akihito moaned into the kiss as Asami lied down onto the bed with Akihito now hovering over him. His hands roamed Akihito's bum cheeks, giving them a light squeeze which granted Asami entrance to his lover's mouth when the boy gasped in surprise.

The yakuza plunged his tongue into Akihito's mouth, exploring the hot cavern he loved so much. His hands moved to Akihito's side, earning a moan from the younger man.

Asami stopped and reluctantly let go, not wanting to rush anything, especially inside a hospital.

He paused as his fingers trailed Akihito's swollen lip, his eyes filled with sorrow and remorse.

Asami kissed Akihito's cut lip before pulling the boy to lay with him on the hospital bed. Akihito rested his head on Asami's chest and listened to Asami's heartbeat. He snuggled closer to him, desperate to feel his warmth just like the one inside his own heart.

The yakuza reacheed in his pocket, desperate for a cigarette to rid him of the stress that had built up since he could last remember.

Akihito turned his head before narrowing his eyes. He pulled the cigarette away from Asami's reach. "No smoking," he growled.

The yakuza chuckled as he raised his eye-brows questioningly. "It's not good for your health," Akihito elaborated.

Asami frowned like a petulant child. "Neither are you," he mumbled.

Akihito closed his eyes for a much-needed sleep. "I heard that," he grumbled.

The yakuza chuckled before placing a warm loving kiss on his lover's head.

 **{The End}**


End file.
